As Long As It Takes, Wherever It Is
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Hal/Dave. Post MGS4! A Christmas tree farm becomes the backdrop for a surprising scene. Hal finds the perfect tree, leading Dave to a very important decision! Fluffy Christmas romance.


Welcome to 'As Long As It Takes, Wherever It Is'! This little ditty was inspired by blinkblink (the Supreme Queen of Snake/Otacon romance), my beloved friend Shining Zephyr, and a Love Hina song. The last medium of inspiration endowed this adventure with its title! XD Go figure, huh?

If you're even a _little _bit uncomfortable with boy/boy love, I suggest you take your eyes elsewhere. This won't be to your liking, as most of my other fics won't be to your liking. Come to mention it, 'Lux Aeterna' and 'Dragon' are the only fics that DON'T contain any boy/boy romance. Rather surprising, coming from an addict of boy/boy hotness! XD

Thanks for stopping by, and I hope you enjoy 'Wherever'!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to 'Metal Gear Solid'. I don't even own a Playstation. That's a rather devastating fact of reality, for someone that's madly in love with MGS4. Boo hoo for me!**

**If you're not a fan of yaoi (boy/boy love), then you're not going to enjoy this. Thanks for stopping by, though!**

* * *

The air was frosty yet ambrosial, sated with the fragrances of alpine trees. Children dressed in festive garments were running about, happily browsing a wide selection of radiant trees. Accompanied by their parents, who were equally happy but much quieter, they sought the ideal tree for their own home. Their guardians observed them adoringly, pondering the outcome of their visit to that particular farm. Steaming cups of hot chocolate sat within their hands, happily consumed by chilled mouths. It was rather icy that night, heralding the arrival of special weather.

The farm's caretakers were joyous in their work, attending to customers that required assistance. All of their heads were topped with Santa hats, making their Christmas spirit rather clear. Upbeat Christmas melodies were issued through their intercom system, inspiring the entire world to sing along with each jovial note. Even a canine was participating in the farm's jubilation, accompanying his family while wearing a set of reindeer ears. The merry realm was holding its own Christmas party, inviting all of those that wished to dive into the Christmas spirit.

Families weren't the only ones purchasing trees. Several individuals were flying solo, but that didn't detach them from the merriment. Cell phones were used as mediums of communication, conveying urgent yet blissful messages of tree possibilities. Lovers walked about, searching for their perfect tree together. There were two individuals that didn't fit into _any _category, walking about in _their_ search for the perfect tree. They added ethereal magic to the farm's night, supplying the place with a surreal touch.

One of those individuals had been responsible for a great deal of destruction. He was initially unaware of his involvement, but events unleashed a substantial burden onto his shoulders. As the architect of Metal Gear, he had been forced to sink into hellish realm of actuality. The world used his creations for annihilation, endowing him with an intolerable amount of regret. In addition to that, life had been far from hospitable to him. Sorrow had been no different from a time bomb, creating volcanic explosions whenever life struck its fuse. He had recently emerged from the greatest burden of his life, which had come in the form of measureless battles. At times he believed life had become far too bleak, leaving him without the slightest bit of hope. Those battles, in particular, had been extraordinarily ruthless. He had been in danger of losing an invaluable piece of his life, and was entangled in an intricate web of romance with Naomi Hunter. The Christmas season wrapped his soul in much-needed relief. He _deserved _to have the most magical Christmas, for Hell had been on his back throughout many years of his life.

The other was a quiet soul, but immeasurably warm and gentle. He hadn't always been a wielder of tenderness, though. In the past he had been immune to the ways of human emotion-or so it seemed. Through the other's presence, he gradually opened up his box-which was commonly referred to as his closed heart. He blossomed as a butterfly would, discovering their radiant wings for the very first time. His broken soul had been carefully nourished by a loving set of hands, brought into the light of life and endowed with greater chances. His life had been in severe danger during his last set of battles, and he had _very _little reason to believe in a long lifespan. His other half became determined to liberate his endangered life, not giving himself any rest until a cure was found. Ever since the restoration of his body, the two halves had been inseparable. He couldn't bear to be away from his savior for more than a minute, and the other adored every second of his company.

It would be their first Christmas together. It would be their first Christmas in many ways, crushing the pain of their pasts into ashes. Neither one of them had _ever _experienced the season's magic before, and were intent on doing so within their newfound world. Dr. Hal Emmerich, in particular, was incredibly invigorated by thoughts of Christmas decorations, parties and shopping. He wasn't the materialistic type, not one to be obsessed over the usage of money. The magic of the season captivated him to no end, pulling him through seemingly endless lines of shoppers.

David (or Dave, as he was affectionately referred to) absorbed the season curiously, observing all events with the ever-growing eagerness of a toddler. He was unfamiliar with the treasures of life, having been surrounded by the dirges of life for years on end. Eyes quiet but filled with vibrant inquisitiveness, he examined the sources of Hal's enthusiasm. One could easily liken him to an inquisitive puppy. If he had transformed into one, he certainly would have been one of the cutest-and sniffing about on all fours. He adored his other half's enthusiasm, and even though he didn't admit it out loud, he was coming to love the Christmas season with his own ferocity.

The two of them were polar opposites. The one named Dave browsed the large trees silently, bashful yet exhilarated by the fragrances and atmosphere. The presence of his lifelong partner, which could be heard through piles of emerald green trees, intoxicated his bloodstream. The sound of Hal's voice was heavenly ambrosia, timid yet amazingly sweet. He was speaking to a pair of tree shoppers, always happy to converse about the magic of the holiday.

Peace, warm and golden, washed over Dave's soul for the tenth-millionth time. It was a rich, delicious wave of purifying water, cleansing him of any dark emotion. His previous penchant for complaining had been dampened by the other's sunlight, transformed into a strong fondness for playful sarcasm. Something else had been transformed, and it was the place in his heart reserved for Hal. It had become stronger, brighter, and saturated in infinite warmth. Just being around the anime otaku brought a beam of sunshine to his face.

"Dave? Dave, come look! I've found one! It's absolutely _perfect!"_

The perpetual expression of a puppy adopted greater curiosity. Out of a forest he emerged, heading into the direction of his friend's voice. Shock erupted as soon as Hal's chosen tree came into view. The otaku stood by it as if it were a historical monument, glowing with adoration and pride. In his eyes, it was one of the most beautiful treasures he had _ever _seen. There couldn't be a better tree on the farm! It was radiant, perfect-

-_small._

A frown spread across Dave's face.

"Um...you're talking about _this _one, right?"

Hal was the personification of sunlight. "I sure am," he declared, kneeling to the tree's level. "It's a _wonderful _tree! I love it already. I'm certain Sunny will too!"

Confusion fell into Dave's puppyish eyes. The new apple of Hal's eye was not only small, but _raggedy. _Several of its branches were falling apart, shedding small petals of emerald fragrance onto the ground below. It was horrendously pathetic, compared to the forest _he _had been walking through, and it was their first Christmas! What on Earth was the other half doing, choosing such a minuscule centerpiece for their home?

Dave continued to stare at it. The tree, so small and helpless, was crying out to him. It appeared to be taking its last breathes, and wanted someone to assist it. It wouldn't have a long life if a home didn't adopt it, and it held that fact of life sadly. It was no different from a withering dog, mortally wounded and walking on three legs. It was crying, pleading with someone to help it, lost and completely hopeless.

_That tree reminds me of someone. Reminds me of someone I used to know._

"You _are _aware of the inability to decorate that thing, right?"

Hal put forth a playful frown, pouting like a dissatisfied child. "We'll be able to decorate it," he declared triumphantly, folding his arm. "It won't take much, but it'll come out just fine!"

"Maybe I've been lost this entire time, but...I thought you'd be out for a...well, something a little _bigger. _You've been a nut for this whole Christmas thing, so a bigger tree would make _much more _sense. Besides, what about the kid? She should have a tree that won't...you know...die off in a few minutes."

The otaku mischievously adopted the mannerisms of a child, pretending to hover between two reactions-cry or throw a temper tantrum. He began to shiver from the night's immense cold, not having a great deal of defenses against any ailment. Noticing this, his other half walked over to him. The two of them quickly became wrapped up in one black overcoat, sharing the same degree of elation. Cheeks became bright pink petals as two bodies met, sharing the same haven-and the same heartbeat. "You're m-m-mean, D-D-Dave," Hal put in, voice as soft as a breeze. Embarrassment, upon his gentle features, rose to a feverish pitch. His body and heart melted at the mere presence of the other, rapturously taking in the other's scent.

"It _won't _d-d-d-die in a f-f-f-few minutes. It w-w-w-won't d-d-die at _all. _I'll take good care of it! I promise!"

Dave placed his forehead against the other's. Hal closed his eyes for a second, melting into a puddle of liquefied sunlight. "They're a lot nicer, you know," the older male said, sending a chill through the other's spine. His deep, husky voice kept the otaku enchanted, and could have kept him for enchanted for hours on end.

"They've obviously got a lot more branches on 'em. Would be much more fun to decorate, too."

A heart soared beyond the roof, falling and melting simultaneously. Cheeks took on a darker shade of pink, burning brighter than any star in the sky. "We don't _need _a bigger tree," the otaku retaliated, voice almost hitting the level of a whisper. "That one's just _fine."_

Warmth flooded through him, ridding his body of frost. Two pairs of eyes melted into one another, falling deeper and deeper into a field of everlasting light. One pair was doused in childlike shyness, conveying the bashfulness of a maiden, while the other was luminous with happiness. Warm, clear, crisp happiness. Dave's beautiful, strong and tender eyes were filled with something powerful. Something immeasurable yet tangible. Something that went far beyond-

"Hey there, sir. Did you and your husband find the right tree?"

Both of them acknowledged a farm caretaker in their own ways. Hal pretty much fell over himself, plummeting headfirst onto the ground. Dave, on his own end, simply met the caretaker's eyes nonchalantly. He placed his hands into the pockets of his overcoat, which was no longer shared with the fallen otaku. "We're not married yet," he said quietly, treating his words in a casual manner. He yawned gently, patting at his mouth.

While someone rose to their feet, the farm caretaker nodded. He was a chubby soul, one equipped with twinkling eyes and jovial voice. He was evidently fond of the young generation, which was proven by the light upon his face. "Oh? Is that so?" he asked, placing his own hands into his pocket. "I thought the two of you were, all snuggled up into your coat like that. You two looked mighty comfy!"

While someone became a blazing ball of embarrassment, Dave put forth another yawn. Beating Hal to the punch, he spoke in a tone that betrayed the conversation's significance.

"Have any more cocoa? I'd like some, if you don't mind."

"Well, sure thing, sir, but what of the tree? Would you still like to take it home with you? She needs a good home, the poor lass. Reckon she won't last much longer, unless a loving set takes her home. Nobody else wanted to put this here tree into the farm, but I thought she'd make a good gem for someone."

Dave nodded his head towards Hal, who was pretty much red from head to toe. "That's what this idiot thinks," he declared, appearing to be disenchanted. A smile began to take flight, perpetually warm and silky sweet. "Thought he'd want a much bigger one, but I turned out to be wrong. Looks like you two are on the same page."

Another caretaker supplied the older male with his request-a piping hot cup of chocolate. A 'thank you' from the muscular recipient almost bowled the worker over. She had never heard a voice of such caliber before, as many people had been devoid of such a unique melody. "I'll be more than happy to prepare your tree, dear sirs," the first caretaker announced, then went straight to work. He had a fondness for conversation, but noticed that his two customers were currently in the middle of something. The older half had said something a _little _surprising, and the younger one was currently trying to figure out where that particular something had come from.

"What d-d-d-did you m-m-mean by _that, _D-D-Dave?"

Dave took a light sip of his cup's contents. "What are talking about, _Hal?" _he asked, playfully mocking the other-as he had done on countless occasions.

"I'm t-t-talking about wh-wh-what you said to h-h-him! _You said we weren't married yet! _

"Yeah? And?"

The otaku released a sigh. "Where did the word 'yet' come from?" he asked softly, taking a sip of the offered cocoa. He attained a smile in return, one laced with mischief yet graced with an indescribable light.

"Nowhere special. Just made a decision, based on _your _decision for a tree. And based off the decisions you've made in the past, I'm pretty sure you're going to respond to this in my favor."

Disbelief skyrocketed through Hal's gentle eyes. He looked like a deer lodged in headlights, but was unable to bolt. Dave, in the meantime, continued to glow with effervescent warmth. He appeared to be apathetic, but the gentleness of his voice betrayed his facial expression. "I just realized where I'd like to spend the rest of my life," he said, heart dipped in happiness. "And that's by your side."

An audience was quickly formed, watching the scene between a knight and a princess unfold. The older half of the duo went down on one knee, placed his cup of cocoa on the ground, then removed something from the depths of his pocket-still holding the younger male's hand. The younger half was completely frozen, body covered in joy and severe shock. Hal had lost the ability to speak, rendered immobile. "I thought this over, and being here solidified my decision," the older one continued, speaking as if he were about to offer Hal a Pokemon card. "I thought you wouldn't want to take this from something like me, but...our first tree together took away the doubts I had."

Time came to a screeching halt, holding a silent vigil over the frosty world. Hearts awaited further developments with bated breath, and even the _music _was ground into silence. A heart soared beyond the reaches of the universe, eyes locked on the possible contents of a box. "I don't want you to be my friend anymore, Hal," Dave declared, peering straight into the other's eyes. "Tonight I realized that we've been 'friends' for far too long. I'm _done _with that picture. I'm hoping you are too."

Hal said nothing, merely lowering his head. Frantic murmurs ran throughout their audience, streaming between caretakers and shoppers alike. Dave, once again bearing the face of a bewildered puppy, awaited an answer. It came half a minute later, ladled with shivering disbelief.

"I c-c-c-came here, h-h-h-hoping to f-f-find a t-t-tree, and you're offering me an _engagement ring?"_

A nervous frown fluttered onto the older male's face. "Um...yeah?"

Silence returned to the scene, creating a fairytale scene unlike any other. Children and adults alike shared puzzled glances, wondering about the otaku's silence. Caretakers exchanged glances, conveying their confusion through frowns. Luckily, silence was broken a minute later. "Are you trying to tell me that you _love _me?" the 'princess' asked, chilled from head to toe.

"I thought that would be pretty obvious at this point. What do you think I'm after, a friend with benefits?"

"But I didn't come for this," the otaku went on, wiping at his eyes. Hiccups began to pop out of his mouth, bouncing around each word. "I didn't come for this! I didn't come h-h-here, th-thinking you'd g-g-give me a _ring! _I came, just w-w-wanting to find a tree, and...and..."

Not another word followed, all possible words replaced by a sob. Tears streaming from his eyes, Hal threw his arms around the other in a flash. He buried his head into the older male's chest, shivering and shedding a countless amount of happiness. Tears flooded his eyes, streaming onto the other's coat as small, silvery raindrops. "I didn't come for this," he whispered, each word driving around thick sobs. "I didn't think you'd _ever _want to marry me, let alone _love _me. I didn't think...my wildest dream would _ever _come true."

"I didn't either, Hal, but it _did. _I didn't even know I _could _dream...until you found me."

Both of their hearts met, tied to each other through their chests. Two bodies held one another, captured in an embrace they wished to be eternal. One pair of eyes closed, melting further into the warm glow of serene rapture. Tears continued to flow rapidly from those eyes, but they were much quieter. Softer, lulled into tranquility by the other male's presence. "I'll take it," the otaku said, face glowing with happiness. He gazed into the other's eyes, smiling.

"I'll take it. I'll marry you, Dave, and I'll love you. Forever and always."

"Not too much of a change from the normal routine," the puppy said casually, playful eyes gazing into the sky. "Except we'll be married, and I'll get to sleep with the sexiest guy on the face of the planet. Sounds like a pretty good deal to me."

"Are y-y-you _sure _about th-th-this? I mean...I didn't even kn-kn-know you had f-f-feelings for me! We've b-b-been friends for so long, and...I...people usually make the transition into-"

A sigh rolled out of Dave's lips. "I decided to _bypass _the 'transition'. I've only got one chance to get everything right, Hal, and I've got no more room for mistakes. I love you. I'll say it a _million _times if I have to. I don't want you to be my friend any more. You've had me wrapped around your little finger for years on end, and I've finally decided to make you _mine."_

A plethora of replies zoomed into Hal's mind, racing against each other for attention. However, none of them made it to the surface. They all drowned underneath tears, washed up on the shore of the Emmerich's eyes. A smile spoke the hearts of his heart, diving straight into the other's soul. "I hope you're ready to take care of another broken-down piece of junk," the older male said softly, cupping the other's face in his hands. He endowed it with gentle kisses, causing the other to blush violently. Meanwhile, applause broke out through the entire tree farm.

"There won't be that much work involved, but I'm sure it won't be easy. Don't want to take an easy way out?"

"When have we _ever _taken the 'easy way out' of things?" the otaku asked, face and voice drenched in tears. "I've always enjoyed the thrill of adventure myself. It'll be fun, taking care of such a small tree."

A transcendent smile met Hal's eyes. "All right, then. If you start complaining halfway down the road, don't say I didn't warn you about anything."

"I won't have anything to complain about. I'll be perfectly happy...while this journey of ours lasts."

And so a story had taken place, right in a Christmas tree farm.

Two lifelong friends had finally pledged their hearts to one another-

-and the farm's smallest tree was suddenly the most beautiful tree of them all.

* * *

1) This was composed to the song 'North', from an Afro Celt album. XD

2) Among the other sources of inspiration stands_ this_ source-my family's recent visit to a Christmas tree farm!

Just in case this is the last entry I'm able to post before Christmas, I want to wish you all the very best. XD Make sure you read my profile for latest news on 2009 possibilities, and leave behind a vote! (speaks like Dora the Explorer) I need YOUR help in figuring out which adventure should be born for the new year!

Warmest holiday wishes-for whatever holiday you're celebrating.


End file.
